a thousand splendid suns
by heytrisha
Summary: "Kau mempunyai seorang paman, Sarada. Ia adalah seorang pahlawan."


"Kau mempunyai seorang paman, Sarada. Ia adalah seorang pahlawan."

* * *

 **A Thousand Splendid Suns**

* * *

 _tell me the story_  
 _about how the sun loved the moon so much_  
 _that he died every night_  
 _just to let his beloved breathe_

.

— Hanako Ishii

* * *

Ketika ia tengah duduk bersama Sarada di ruang depan sementara Sakura sedang memasak di dapur, terkadang ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah bersandar di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Sinar matahari memantul di belakangnya, mengaburkan sosoknya sehingga hanya serupa bayangan yang dihamburkan cahaya.

Namun ketika ia mengedipkan matanya, sosok itu selalu menghilang ke dalam bayangan.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Tou-san?"

Suara Sarada yang memanggilnya dengan bingung pasti akan memecah perhatiannya setelah itu. Seperti biasa, ia hanya akan menggeleng, memasang senyum samar pada gadis kecil itu, sebelum kemudian mengatakan "tidak apa-apa, Sarada. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

Sarada, seperti biasa, tak akan mengambil pusing tentang hal itu—karena menurutnya, Tou-san-nya adalah seorang yang sedikit misterius sehingga hal-hal seperti itu takkan mengganggunya. Setelahnya, ia akan kembali mengambil perhatian Ayahnya sepenuhnya dan tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk melamun seperti itu.

Ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, sosok itu terkadang kembali muncul sekilas, namun kehadirannya hanya bisa ditangkap dengan ekor mata. Bahkan ia tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas sepenuhnya walaupun dengan sharingan teraktivasi.

Terkadang, Sasuke dapat menangkap senyum yang melintas di wajah sosok itu sekilas—sebelum ia menghilang di antara kilasan cahaya.

* * *

"Kau mempunyai seorang paman, Sarada," katanya suatu hari ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk di teras. Angin musim semi yang hangat memainkan helaian-helaian rambut di kepala gadis kecil itu.

Sarada mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ayahnya dengan sorot setengah terkejut.

"Ia tinggal dimana, Tou-san? Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?"

Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang dingin menusuk dadanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecilnya itu.

"…Ia sudah meninggal, Sarada."

Mata Sarada tampak melebar dengan terkejut di balik kacamata yang dipakainya. "Paman sudah… meninggal?" ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Meninggal karena apa, Tou-san?"

Gelombang rasa dingin yang sangat kali ini kembali muncul di dadanya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak sanggup untuk menatap mata gadis kecilnya itu.

( _Aku membunuhnya, Sarada._ )

"Ia meninggal… karena sakit," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Sejenak lidahnya terasa membeku, namun ketika ia berpaling ke Sarada lagi, ia mendapati mata gadis kecilnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apakah sakitnya… parah?"

"Ya."

"Kaa-san tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Pasti sakitnya parah sekali."

Sasuke membeku. Sejurus kemudian, ia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap rumput yang menyentuh kakinya, berbagai emosi melintas di mata hitamnya.

"Tidak," balasnya setengah berbisik. "Waktu ia sakit… ia tak berada di Konoha, Sarada."

"Ia mendapat misi keluar desa?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mata hitamnya menatap mata gadis kecil itu dengan sorot redup yang nyata. "Tidak, Sarada. Ia terpaksa pergi… untuk melindungi aku."

( _Desa mengkhianatinya, Sarada. Namun ia adalah seorang yang baik hati, terlalu baik._ )

Gadis kecil itu dapat melihat mata hitam Ayahnya tampak buram untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Sarada perlahan dan meraih jari-jarinya lembut.

"Ia adalah seorang pahlawan, Sarada. Kakakku adalah orang paling berani… dan baik hati yang pernah kutemui."

* * *

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajah Paman, Tou-san!"

Sasuke, yang tengah menggantung seragam pengawal Hokage-nya, menoleh dan menatap Sarada yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan alis terangkat. Ekspresinya tampak tak terbaca untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh dahi Sarada dengan dua jarinya lembut.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak punya fotonya, Sarada."

Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Masa, sih?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut. "Ia kan kakakmu, Tou-san."

Sasuke merasa bagai disiram air es begitu mendengar hal itu. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Ia tak suka difoto, Sarada." Hal itu memang benar, namun ia merasa seperti membohongi gadis kecilnya sewaktu mengatakan hal itu. Sarada tampaknya tidak percaya dan mendesaknya lagi setelahnya, hingga ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memenuhi permintaan gadis itu.

"Baiklah," ia menyentuh dahi Sarada dengan dua jarinya sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu besok."

* * *

Sore itu, ia pergi ke rumah Yamanaka Ino dan suaminya. Sai yang membukakan pintu sewaktu ia mengetuk.

Pemuda pucat itu menyampaikan kalau Ino sedang berada di toko, dan menanyakan apakah ada yang bisa dibantu olehnya—dengan senyum standarnya yang biasa. Sasuke segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya dengan mata hitam yang menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Apakah kau bisa melukis potret Uchiha Itachi… untukku?"

Pemuda mantan anggota ANBU itu mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak terkejut sedikit—namun senyumnya tetap tak menghilang dari wajah pucatnya.

"Maaf, Rambut Jabrik. Aku tak ingat.. wajahnya dengan jelas."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sewaktu mendengar nama panggilan Sai untuknya, namun tak berkomentar apapun. Dengan sorot kecewa yang membayangi iris hitamnya, ia akhirnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu pulang setelah itu.

* * *

"Ini."

Sasuke menyerahkan selembar potret yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam saku celana panjangnya pada Sarada yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya di meja makan. Saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah, Sakura masih berada di rumah sakit.

Sarada mengambil potret itu dengan hati-hati, matanya berbinar-binar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia memandangi potret itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Paman… tampak sedih, Tou-san," ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ayahnya dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Apakah ia adalah orang yang muram?"

Sasuke, yang tengah menuangkan ocha ke dalam cangkir, terpaku begitu mendengat pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak… Sarada," ia berkat a tanpa menatap mata gadis kecilnya itu. "Pamanmu adalah orang yang ramah dan lembut," tukasnya serius, dadanya terasa hangat ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi kenapa di foto ini, ia kelihatan murung?"

Sasuke berpaling, dan menghampiri Sarada sebelum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di dahi gadis itu dengan sayang. "Sesuatu yang… buruk terjadi padanya di saat-saat sewaktu pengambilan foto itu," ia menjelaskan dengan nada setengah berbisik. Sarada mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum kemudian memandangi foto itu lagi.

"Oh…" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, matanya memancarkan sorot bersimpati. Namun sejurus kemudian, Sarada mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tersenyum lebar pada Ayahnya.

"Hei, Tou-san?"

"Hm?"

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar di balik kacamata yang dipakainya. "Menurutku, Paman adalah orang yang tampan."

* * *

Sasuke tak pernah memberitahu gadis kecilnya bahwa foto yang ditunjukannya itu adalah potret yang digunting dari halaman _Bingo Book_.

* * *

Sarada baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya, ketika Ayahnya menghampirinya seraya menyerahkan topi dan sepatu bepergian padanya.

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kita mau pergi kemana, Tou-san?"

Sasuke mengancingkan mantel bepergiannya, lalu tersenyum. "Kita akan mengunjungi Pamanmu, Sarada."

Gadis kecil itu segera mengenakan topinya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Oke!" ia segera berjalan ke pintu depan dengan langkah riang, Ayahnya mengikuti di belakangnya. "Oh ya, Tou-san? Nanti jangan lupa mampir di rumah Bibi Ino dulu ya untuk membeli bunga!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia menunggu gadis itu mengenakan sepatunya, matahari pagi yang cerah bersinar hangat di atas kepalanya.

Sejurus kemudian, bayangan yang sangat dikenalnya muncul sekilas di ambang pintu—di belakang Sarada yang tengah mengenakan kaus kakinya.

Senyum hangat tampak melintas di wajah samar sosok itu—namun Sasuke tak menoleh untuk memandanginya sepenuhnya, takut kalau sosok itu akan lenyap ditelan cahaya.

" _Ohayou_ , Nii-san," gumamnya pelan, senyuman lembut melintas di wajahnya yang setengah ditutupi kerah mantel. "Kau mendapat salam dari Sarada."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._ Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.


End file.
